Kama
|previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team=Garou Knights |previous team= |partner= |base of operations=Abyss Palace |status=Active |relatives= |magic= |weapons=Double Scythes |manga debut=Chapter 307 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Garou Knights Leader is the unnamed leader of the Garou Knights, the most powerful executioners of Fiore. Appearance He is an average-sized man with black hair cut in a military hairstyle. He has sharp eyes with black lines circling each of them. He is seen wearing a metal mask which covers his entire lower face with a protruding horn at the chin area. As a knight, he wears an armor completed with metal gloves that has pointed horns located at each of the elbows. Below, he wears dark pants and black stripes boots in which covered by four pieces of cloth decorated with Fiore's symbol which is being held by a black sash. On top of that, he dons a white hooded cape. In order for him to be capable of handling his Double Scythes at all times, he wears on his back, a bag designed with a skull face and four blades protruding from all four cardinal directions. His two scythes somewhat forms two arms that is in a facing palm position. Each scythe has large blades and horns at the edges. Synopsis Grand Magic Games arc When the Fairy Tail rescue team finds Arcadios lying injured on the ground, the Garou Knights Leader surrounds them with his fellow executors.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 17 As his team attacks the Fairy Tail Mages, the Leader simply watches until everyone ends up separated because of the explosion that occurred when Grow Flow was destroyed. The leaders ends up with Natsu Dragneel who he proceeds to fight saying that he will execute him for his sins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Pages 5-17 Unleashing his scythes, the Garou Knights Leader immediately attacks Natsu with fast slashes aiming for his neck, Natsu then quickly dodges them and when he finds an opening, he grabs one of the Garou Knights Leader's scythes and destroy it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 19 The Garou Knights Leader is surprised and is eventually unarmed by Natsu making him defenseless. Natsu continually punches the Leader with no chances of a counter attack. With his back to the wall, the Garou Knights Leader questions Natsu whether he understands that his actions will subject him as an enemy of the Kingdom Of Fiore but a furious Natsu finishes him stating that for the sake of his friends and family he is willed to view anyone his enemy. Natsu lands a flaming punch on him as the Leader bursts through the wall ending in with the same place where his other fellow executioners lie unconscious around him, defeated. Natsu asks the Garou Knights Leader where the exit is located otherwise he will be the one who will "execute" him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Pages 14-20 Magic and Abilities Expert Scythe Specialist: While described as possessing a form of Magic thought for killing efficiently,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 308, Page 3 the leader of the Garou Knights has only been shown employing his two scythes during his battle with Natsu Dragneel, demonstrating remarkable ability in swinging them despite their massive size, and, true to his beliefs, aiming for his foe's neck with great accuracy despite the sheer speed of his slashes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 4-5 Enhanced Strength: The executioner has displayed a high degree of physical strength, being capable of effortlessly swinging around each of his oversized scythes with a single hand. The attacks he performs with these very same weapons are shown to be powerful enough to cut solid stone, slicing cleanly through pillars and walls without losing their momentum. Enhanced Durability: The Garou Knights' leader appears to be considerably durable, being struck by Natsu's Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and sent crashing through a stone wall (which was reduced to pieces in the process) only to emerge seemingly unscathed afterwards, merely displaying shock at his opponent's will to make an enemy of the Kingdom. He was also the only member of his group to remain awake after his defeat, which had him sent crashing through yet another stone wall. Equipment Double Scythes: The Garou Knights Leader carries around two identical scythes in his back with the handles crossed. These scythes seem to not possess any Magical abilities, but are deadly in their own right. Quotes *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"Life is short, repent for your sins."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 2 *(To Natsu Dragneel) ''"I aim for the necks of sinners."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 5 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Unofficially Titled Articles